


Pegs, Pegged, Will Peg

by cogito_ergo_amo



Category: BioShock Infinite, Lutecest - Fandom, lutece - Fandom
Genre: Anal Play, F/M, Pegging, quantum incest, strap on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2184201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cogito_ergo_amo/pseuds/cogito_ergo_amo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert wagers his anal virginity on a coin flip, loses, but still sort of wins. PWP oneshot. I am not good with titles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pegs, Pegged, Will Peg

"Tails."

Robert found his mouth suddenly arid. “Best of three?”

"You already lost the ‘best of three’ to determine whether this was a decision we’d be making via a ‘best of three’. Providence has spoken, brother."

"And you’ve your heart set on…on what we discussed?"

"I assumed that the terms of the exercise were quite clear. Though I’ve no desire to coerce you into something you are not absolutely happy to try, you did agree that some of the medical literature about the prostate area and its particular…attributes sounded intriguing."

"My curiosity is my own worst enemy at times. And as I recall there had been the better part of a bottle of wine shared before that subject arose. Besides, isn’t there equipment that we’ll need to procure before we can go ahead?"

"Ah, I’m glad you brought that up. One moment!" She hurried into the hallway and Robert heard the distinct scraping of the bottom drawer of Rosalind’s filing cabinet. She returned with a shoebox. Rosalind made a valiant effort at appearing impassive but Robert recognised the way she bit the corner of her lower lip and the slight watering at the corners of her eyes that betrayed her when she attempted to repress her occasional moments of giddiness. Rosalind perched on the edge of the table next to him and pulled the lid from the box then withdrew a sleek wooden case engraved with an emblem belonging to a medical supply company. Rosalind opened it without comment and placed it in front of Robert who cast a quizzical eye over the series of smooth, solid rubber implements ranging in length and diameter. Each had a flared base and a tapered tip.

"I’m afraid I’ll need you to enligh-"

"Rectal dilators." Her tone had regained its usual composure, though Robert fancied he could still see the trace of a smirk attempting to break free at the corners of her mouth as he dropped the sleek rubber implement he had been turning over in his hands.

"Rosalind, we eat at this table!”

"Simmer down brother, it’s all brand new and quite sterile. Further, need I also remind you that the food we eat at this table is generally prepared on the kitchen countertops, several of which you and I have been complicit in sullying at various times?"

He glanced at the floor, blushing furiously, until two fingers under his chin coaxed his face back up to meet her gaze. She nudged his cheek gently with a knuckle then re-folded her arms. “There’s no need for bashfulness, brother, though it’s an endearing expression on you. The dilators serve all manner of purposes in medical treatments of digestive ailments but I see no reason why they shouldn’t function perfectly well as makeshift phalluses. We can start with the smallest and work our way up if the experience of being penetrated is uncomfortable at first. I chose this set specifically as they’ve another feature, you see this base? It’s ostensibly to keep the item from being drawn irretrievably upwards inside a patient, but also allows for me to “wear” it, strapping it in place.”

Robert’s attention shifted from the implements before him to Rosalind, his eyes flitting between her eyes, her lips and her hands as they gestured to emphasise her words. “Brother, are you even listening?”

"Of course, I just wasn’t expecting the discussion to be quite so didactic. You are particularly striking when you’re educating, you know."

"I appreciate the sentiment, but flattery is neither necessary nor is it likely to distract me from the matter at hand. Now, we will of course start slowly and only progress at a rate with which you’re comfortable, hence the range of sizes. Oh, and this." She handed him a tube similar in design to their toothpaste packaging, though it was labelled "Surgical Jelly." He shot her a fleeting, quizzical look. "Give it a moment, brother, you’ll get there."

"Ah. Because I, in my infinite wisdom, agreed to be penetrated in one of a select few orifices that are not self-lubricating."

"Precisely. You might also wish to familiarise yourself with this in advance of any activity tonight." She pulled an packaged home enema kit from the box and plonked it unceremoniously in front of him. "I shan’t claim to be disappointed that this is something you can do without my assistance."

With an expression of simultaneous disgust and resignation, Robert sighed heavily and drained the last of his tea. “The things I do for love…”

~~~~~~~~

Rosalind had been worried over the course of the day that a sense of dread had been looming over Robert. She had been relieved therefore that he had initiated intimacy shortly after they had eaten dinner.

"Do you think you might be ready to commence as planned? Ah!" she drew a sharp breath as his teeth nipped at her cleavage.

"I’d rather stay just like this" Robert buried his face against her chest and rocked his hips slightly. He slid his fingers through the supple leather straps of the harness she had already put on. "I do enjoy the look of this, though." He could feel the warmth of her through their undergarments. Her soft sighs and flushed cheeks offered further evidence of her arousal. "And I suppose a deal is a deal. How do you propose we proceed?"

Rosalind pulled away for a moment. Her teeth caught her bottom lip as she considered the furniture at hand. “Lay down on the bed to begin with, I think. Yes, that’s it. Now, if you’d bring your heels up towards your bottom? Perfect.” Rosalind placed the box of dilators by the bed, within easy reach.

"You know, I might have expected such clinical instruction to dampen the mood but I’m rather enjoying it. Perhaps the next time I win a coin flip, I shall request further exploration of Rosalind-as-nurse."

Rosalind scowled with distaste at his choice of her hypothetical career, then smirked at him in response “It would be Rosalind-as-Doctor and I can assure you that my interests would be far closer to medical experimentation than lancing boils and setting wrists.” She crawled up onto the bed, positioning herself between his knees. “Further, this is not the kind of bedside manner I would be extending to my patients.” She took his cock in her mouth and closed her lips around it, her tongue making wide, slow circles around the head as she cupped his scrotum in her hand. Robert sighed and moved one of his hands to rest gently on her head. Rosalind’s movements were slow and firm, motions Robert recognised as precursors to further activities rather than an end in themselves. He tensed up slightly when her noticed her pause in order to apply some lubricant to one of her fingers.

"Are you going to…?"

"Only if you’re comfortable. I thought we might start with one of my fingers, it affords a little more flexibility and control than the dilators. Plus I can continue to stimulate you elsewhere, which should help you to stay suitably relaxed. May I proceed?"

Robert hesitated for a second. “You…you will stop if I ask you to?”

"Oh brother, of course I shall!"

"And you shan’t think less of me if I don’t enjoy it? Or less of me if I do enjoy it?"

Rosalind sighed and sat back, one hand on her waist. “That’s a preposterous question but given the circumstances I perhaps owe you the reassurance of confirming that the answer is no. Your position in my thoughts, as in my heart, could not be higher and could not stand firmer. I love you dearly, madly, and immutably. Now are you going to let me fuck you in the arse?”

Robert laughed and nodded. Rosalind repositioned herself and made sure her middle finger was well-lubricated. She took his cock back into her mouth, her hand this time supporting his balls from behind, her lubricated finger stroking against his perineum. Slowly she worked it back, until she found his entrance. She paused, until a shivering moan from Robert urged her to continue. She felt as he tensed at the initial intrusion, taking a moment to compose himself. “That’s right, just breathe through it.” Her finger was in up to the first knuckle as he tightened and released around her.

"I am trying to relax, I assure you, this just seems to go against every instinct I’ve ever had regarding this part of my anatomy."

"It’s not a race, I want only for you to feel comfortabl…oh!" His muscles relaxed sufficiently to allow her to slip her entire finger in. Robert gasped and arched his back slightly. Rosalind smiled and ran the tip of her tongue slowly along the underside of his erection before taking him back into her mouth for a few more strokes. She was distracted by the sensation of her fingers inside him, as he had relaxed she had gently added a second and a third. With the lubricant, it was not so dissimilar from times that she had explored herself, the warmth and responsiveness of the body comforting and brimming with sensual potential. She noticed a few inches up that a small area of the tissue felt a little firmer, slightly more fibrous than the rest. She bent her fingers slightly in a beckoning motion then immediately withdrew in shock at a sudden yelp from Robert.

"What is it? Did I hurt you?"

"Oh god no, the opposite, I…what did you just do?"

"Ah." She smiled "I think we may have discovered the location of your prostate."

Robert gave a quick, breathy laugh “In which case I would politely request that you locate it once more as a matter of urgency. I’ve a desire to see precisely what it has to offer.”

"Do you think you might be ready for me to escalate this, by using the harness?"

"At this moment I couldn’t care less if you were to attempt it with a bedpost, I just want you to carry on fucking me." Rosalind felt a shiver of lust and longing pass through her at his words. She fumbled slightly as she selected a suitable dilator, a fraction longer than her index finger and twice the diameter. She hurriedly fixed it into the harness, then applied a condom and rubbed a generous amount of lubricant between her palms to warm it up.

"Brother, would you kindly turn over so that you’re on all fours? It will make the logistics much more straightforward."

She knelt behind him on the bed and slid her fingers down between his buttocks, adding lubrication and massaging his entrance to be sure he was ready and comfortable. Carefully, she eased the tip of the dilator towards his sphincter.

Robert hissed, a sharp inhalation through gritted teeth. Concerned, Rosalind queried his reaction.”Is this uncomfortable?”

"Hng, not…not exactly. It’s a different sensation from your fingers, though not unpleasant." Rosalind took her cues from Robert’s breathing and tension as she guided the phallic implement further inside. Once it reached the base, she withdrew it almost as slowly as it had entered. She repeated this until, on the fifth iteration, Robert pushed his hips back against hers. She reduced the length of her thrusts as she fell into a rhythm of short, firm, grinding undulations. Leaning forward slightly, she reached around with one of her hands and began to masturbate his cock.

Robert moaned and gasped at the sensation of being simultaneously filled and pleasured by Rosalind. There was pain, he would probably be sore the following day, but compared to the intensity of the pleasure that went with it, it hardly charted. If anything it was a welcome addition to the myriad of sensations. He recognised the feeling of his approaching climax, far quicker and far greater than he could remember it having been before. He entreated Rosalind in breathy moans to fuck him harder and faster. Satisfied that she was causing no harm to her brother, she happily obliged. She too had observed the signs of his approaching orgasm and she beamed as her actions drove him closer.

"Oh holy mother of…oh, JESUS!" His voice reached a pitch that it hadn’t achieved since before puberty as he started to cum. His ass ground wildly back and forth against Rosalind’s hips, the involuntary rhythm matched by his deep growls of pleasure. His arms gave way underneath him, his face and chest collapsing onto the bed. Rosalind held firm to his hips with one hand and his cock with the other. Fighting back laughter of both surprise and satisfaction at Robert’s response, she kept the dildo in position as she felt his shaft twitch over and over, more than she had ever noticed before. When she was certain that he was spent she pulled back, withdrawing from him, peeling off the used prophylactic and flopping down next to him.

As the minutes passed they made several attempts to speak, each thwarted by shortness of breath due to laughter, ecstasy or both. While waiting for their words to return, Rosalind took her brother into her arms and placed joyful kisses all over his cheeks, his neck, his shoulders and finally his lips. Robert reciprocated, aggressive and fierce, savouring the warm salt of his own sweat combined with the taste of her kiss.

"What on Earth did you just do to me?" He cupped her cheek in his hand and kissed her on the nose. "You beautiful little creature." He slid one of his legs up between hers and Rosalind shuffled in more closely to him, allowing her hips to shift in barely-perceptible, needy little motions against his thigh. "Oh my love, did you think that I could possibly leave you unsatisfied after that?" His fingers deftly unfastened the hip buckle of the harness and Rosalind fidgeted quickly out of the straps as Robert moved down the bed, leaving a trail of kisses from her collarbone to her sternum, to her navel and beyond.


End file.
